<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Century by K_Swiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266413">A Century</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Swiss/pseuds/K_Swiss'>K_Swiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Swiss/pseuds/K_Swiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been approximately a 100 years since he was exiled from Seireitei. 100 years of missed memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muguruma Kensei/ Reader, Muguruma Kensei/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized how smutty the first episode is and I promise I will keep it to a minimum.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve waited 100 years for him. A century. You stared out the window of your office, slowly swishing around a glass of wine as you watched the leaves scatter to the ground from the harsh remnants of the wind. Tomorrow would mark 101 years and yet.. your heart still yearned for him. Despite his betrayal. —</p>
<p>
  <em>You peeked into the hallway of the barracks and noticed the lack of anything really. No one was arguing. There wasn’t a shuffle of running feet. It was just quiet. A moment later, you felt a hand rest on your side and stifled a smile as you placed your own hand on top of his. You smelt the fragrance of his shampoo from his hair and the waft of his own personal scent. He must’ve just gotten into office from back home. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No one’s here,” he muttered in your ear, guiding you towards his office as he trailed a finger up your side. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You turned to him watching as he stood in front of his door, staring at you with love and adoration.. and lust. “You know Mashiro could come in any minute,” you warned, but nonetheless untying the tie that held your shihakusho together. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kensei bit back a smirk, looming over you as if he was a lion that was getting ready to pounce on his prey. His large hand slid down your chest to your stomach and then slowly over your lower counter part. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You were seated on his desk, your legs spread apart as you leaned back on your forearms, watching him with hooded eyes as your lover lowered himself to position his mouth over where his palm once was. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, I love you.” He breathed out, peering up at you with an affectionate gaze. A gaze that no other person was able to receive from him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You rolled your eyes playfully and bucked your hips against his mouth. “Hurry up, I need to get back to my barracks for formation.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kensei laughed and obliged, going to work on your body like he’s always known how to for the past century and a half. </em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Your mind had a tendency to wander, especially when you had your own down time from work. You glanced down at the now empty glass of wine and sighed, sliding the glass over as you started to work on your paperwork.</p>
<p>“Taicho-“ Your lieutenant slid open the door and paused when he saw you actually working on paperwork for once.</p>
<p>You waved a hand, not bothering to look up at him. “Yes, yes. I know, I’m working on it.” You responded.</p>
<p>He ceased a smart response, noticing the empty bottle of wine that you had retrieved upon your reconnaissance mission in the human world. “Anyways, I’ve found a lead.” </p>
<p>You paused momentarily and shook your head.  “Our goal is to find Aizen, everything else can wait.”</p>
<p>Your lieutenant nodded and ushered out a farewell before continuing on his way.</p>
<p>And for hours, you worked on paperwork. Occasionally stopping to stretch your hands and fingers until you finally got caught up. By the time you were caught up, the sun was starting to set and Matsumoto strolled into your office. Very often, you and her would go for drinks and waddle in your emotions.</p>
<p>She noticed your mood and opted on laying on your futon.</p>
<p>“Drinks?” You asked, getting out of your chair and almost simultaneously, she hopped up and walked alongside you laughing.</p>
<p>“Drinks,” she affirmed. You two walked in a comfortable silence for awhile until she broke it. “The Ryoka boy, Ichigo,” she started, “they’re closing in on Aizen.”</p>
<p>You nodded slowly. “Are you prepared?”</p>
<p>Matsumoto pursed her lips, her gaze falling to the ground. She knew you weren’t just talking about the upcoming battle. “I’m.. not sure.”</p>
<p>You stared forward, noticing the bar coming into view. “Closure means everything.”</p>
<p>She sighed deeply, straightening her posture as you two entered the bar and went to the normal spot you two would go and almost immediately, rounds of drinks were at your table.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <em>Your head was on the table and you felt like you were going to hurl. How the hell did you end up getting drunk out of your mind? Oh right, Matsumoto insisted because of your promotion. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Matsumoto was giggling, her own head leaning against the wall next to her as she kept hiccuping. “How are we gonna get home?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You could only utter out a groan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few moments later, you felt a spiritual presence you knew was no one else’s but Kensei’s. He had entered the bar, courtesy to fellow bystanders noting your drunkenness nature. “Matsumoto, you got a way home?” He asked, peeling you off the desk and heaving you over his shoulder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sudden change of positions made you feel bile start creeping up to your throat. You tried to swallow as you punched at his back. “Hey.. let me down! I feel sick!!!!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kensei rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on you. He waited for Matsumoto’s answer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The damn woman was drunk out of her mind. Matsumoto winked, “Don’t worry about me, my lover will find me sooonnnn.” She wistfully sighed and waved him off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You felt Kensei let out a deep sigh and closed your eyes. Man, you were drunk. Kensei somehow got Gin to escort her back home and then finally your lover was off to go to your shared home with him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had opened the door to the bathroom and set you on top of the counter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your head lolled back against the wall as you watched him run the water for a bath. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man could be such a romantic when he wanted to. Or, he just didn’t want to clean up your throw up. He turned to face you and sighed. “You’re so drunk,” he mused as he worked on taking your clothes off. His fingers worked expertly to pull your sash off.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You smiled coyly reaching to run a hand over his chest. Your mind was focused on one thing and it was him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kensei clasped your hand and gently placed it back to your side. “I don’t wanna have sex with you if you’re drunk, babe.” He muttered, fixing a strand of hair behind your ear. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You pouted and grabbed his hand to place it over your breast. “I want to have sex with you all the time, Kensei.” You purred out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shook his head but left his hand there, slowly massaging your breast as you pulled him closer in between your legs. He allowed you to pull him forward and he allowed you to kiss his jaw. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You moved your hand to place it on his lower region, craning your neck to kiss him once and then twice. You felt him holding his breath as you moved your lips to his ear and then to his neck as you placed slow and succulent kisses on it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kensei closed his eyes momentarily as if he was in a moment of judgment. It was like he had to meet a moment of resolution before his eyes snapped open and he gently pulled himself away from you. “You’re drunk, love.” He stated firmly.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You stared up at him with a gaze that was so alluring to him. “And I still want you now,” you responded pushing yourself off the counter. You had him out of his uniform in moments as you slid down to your knees, still not breaking eye contact, “I want you all the time.” Your hands grasped his length as your mouth opened to envelop him. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was an ominous wind that was brewing. The leaves kept scattering around as the winds tossed and turned them, leaving nothing but the sound of a soft whistle. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kensei peered up at the sky as he absentmindedly adjusted the weight-lifting gloves on his hands. A hundred and one years, and you never came to find him. Granted, you became a captain of a Task-Force within Seireitei, similar to ones of special operations or forces, your team specialized in the lengthy deployment-like missions. The division itself was composed of militant forces that were aware that the risk of not coming back home was significantly higher, yet, you did a fine job in making sure that the ones with families would always come home to their loved ones. Besides, that wasn’t the point. He figured that you would have utilized your sources to exonerate him and the rest of the Visored or even just speak to him. It was to be expected, rumors spread like wildfire when it was discovered he and more members were embedded with a Hollow within them. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">For the sake of your safety, he forced himself to leave without a word or a trail of crumbs to find him. But, you did find him one day. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You had actually stumbled upon him when you were in the middle of a covert operation. Yamamoto wanted you to follow up on a lead. Kaname Tosen apparently had a lover in Japan that he went through great depths to keep hidden. You were tasked to basically smoke him or her out. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>You stared at yourself in the mirror, analyzing the dress adorned on your body with your knife attached to your thigh. The slit on your dress left enough wiggle room if things ended in a complete catastrophe. As you clasped the earrings on your ear and wiped away the stray strands of hair, you felt a spiritual presence that seemed awfully familiar. Almost like it could possibly be him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Kensei was on the streets below you, arguing with Mashiro and Hiyori about something you couldn’t particularly make out. It seemed like he was affected moments later, his head snapping up to look at the window you were peering out of. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>You backed away slightly as you hid your own presence to the best of your own abilities. Your heart was hammering against your chest as you saw the look of confusion and almost desperation. You watched as he stared for a few moments more, maybe hoping that you would reveal yourself to him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Eventually, he backed away, returning to his conversation with the other two and soon, he was out of your parameters. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">You unconsciously let out deep sigh of relief, your hands were shaking slightly as you slipped yourself into some heels</span> <span class="s1"> and </span> <span class="s2">proceeded to get to the valet section of the parking lot, occasionally doing a quick scan surrounding to you to make sure no other possible Shinigami or Arrancar could identify you. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Later after the mission, you were seated across all other captains as you debriefed them on your findings. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“Did you see the Visored?” Yamamoto stared at you with a deathly gaze. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>You discreetly swallowed the lump in your throat. Your heart starting to pound as eyes were on you, awaiting your response. To be honest and the possibility of them finding them to kill them or to lie and the integrity of yourself is lost. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>His warm gaze flashed within your mind as he whispered things in your ear, holding you flush against his chest as you two would cuddle up with each other on an off day.Then your mind flashed to when you saw him that night, a look of confusion and hope. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“No.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kensei watched as Ichigo was finishing up a spar and stood up. “Hey,” he called out and nodded in the opposite direction, “Walk with me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As he walked with the latter, the two treaded in silence until Kensei broke it. “When you were in Seireitei,-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, she was there. She’s kind of scary.” Ichigo chuckled, digging his hands into his pockets as he stared forward. He noticed the lack of response. “I didn’t really talk to her, it was like she was there and then she was gone.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kensei nodded slowly. “Did she look like.. okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ichigo noticed his tone and straightened up. “Yeah...” he started, trying to find a way to ease the latter’s mind, “She’s good.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried my best to keep this chapter in line with what actually happened per the plot, but, some things had to be changed to correlate with this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This pain. You would never wish it on anyone. Your heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces and the pieces felt like it kept stabbing every inch of your body. What felt like decades of pain and turmoil, was due to someone you thought would never betray an obligation or even you for that matter. You were alone, and it fucking hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was as if you were addicted to him. You craved him. You missed the way he would grab at your chin to envelop you in a kiss. Or the way he would run a finger down your spine when you two would pillow talk. You found solace in past conversations, occasionally regretting the arguments that had occurred over something so petty. You found joy in his company. And it was stripped of you so quickly and abrasive that you were lost on what to do now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your job waited on no one. Your feelings would have to be set aside, however, in a time of uncertainty and turmoil, it seemed as though you lacked the mere capability of being present. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were watching some seated members in your division spar against each other as your mind wandered elsewhere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>He’s supposed to be home by now.” You stated, chewing on your bottom lip. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Matsumoto analyzed your expression, waiting momentarily before speaking. “He might just have gotten caught up in something during the mission.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Almost his whole squad got caught up too?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Matsumoto didn’t respond. She knew you weren’t dumb and she also knew you heard of the quelling rumors that the mission was compromised. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want them to switch spar partners?”Your third seat asked, pulling you from your thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blinked. “Sorry?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The sparring? Do you want to relieve them or to continue with someone else?””</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You slowly nodded. “Just relieve them, and you can go home too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited to see if you would change your mind and then broke out in a wide smile, thanking you profusely before relieving your squad and then proceeding to pack up to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the area was cleared, you sighed and closed your eyes to compose your thoughts. “Fuck,” you murmured. You decided to get up and head somewhere more secluded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been almost a century and you felt like you were breaking and the facade you kept up was slowly starting to crumble. It’s not like you could gain closure of the matter and ask him why. He disappeared alongside Yoruichi with the other Hollowfied Shinigami shortly after the execution was to commence. As a result, there was a bounty on their head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your footsteps echoed within the now empty hallway, signifying there were no more of your team within the parameter. As soon as you opened the door to your office, you slid the door shut and stared at your desk momentarily before you felt the waves of all your feelings start to crash. Tears started to pool at the inner corners of your eyes and you clenched them shut, placing a hand on the wall to steady yourself to keep from collapsing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It almost seemed like all eyes were on you. The murmurs that your attachment to Kensei was a liability. That you would go as far as compromising a mission and that maybe your loyalty wasn’t to Soul Society. This was the moment everyone expected you to crumble, to see your weakness and then to furthermore exploit you as someone unfit to lead your squad. Your recent promotion was expected to soon be a demotion, and Kensei becoming a Hollow was the icing on the cake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had to suck it up. Quickly wiping your eyes and composing your breath, you dug ur nails into your palm to deter your overwhelming thoughts to the pain. Your face turned stoic as you forced yourself to rid of any feelings that were once previously displayed on your face. You wouldn’t fail. You couldn’t. You couldn’t show any cracks in your expression. Besides, Kensei was the one who taught you that any form of visible weakness was a means to an end as a Captain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>I’m proud of you babe,” Kensei grinned, grabbing your wrist to pull you towards him. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You rolled your eyes. “It’s not a definite yet, They’re deciding between me and this other guy to take on the role.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Kensei shrugged. “It’s gonna be you, I know it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“And how can you be so sure?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He smirked. “They already said so at the meeting.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Yup.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You stared up at him, confused. “Serious?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Serious.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“OHMYGODDDDDD!!!” You squealed and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Kensei smiled in the kiss, placing his arms around your waist and pulled away to press his lips at your ear. “Just remember, don’t let anyone see you weak. These people are like snakes. If you give them even an inch of weakness, they’ll take a meter.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a polite knock at the door and Aizen stepped in. His smile was placid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was always tense around him. The man who ordered the Hollowfied Shinigami to be killled. He had told you awhile back ago that he wished circumstances were different for Kensei and for some reason, the way he said it had lingered in your mind. It was like there was more of an underlying meaning within his words. Something that had more depth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I help you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aizen stood at the front of the door, respectfully. “I just wanted to check up on you to see how you were doing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bullshit. You forced a smile. “I’m well.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was always like chess with this man. Everything he did and said was calculative. He was just down right creepy. Someone you didn’t want to be in bad territory with, ever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, what happened was unfortunate.” Aizen showed a look of remorse, his glasses glistened underneath the light. “If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to let me know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You slowly nodded. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had placed a gentle hand on your shoulder briefly before turning to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he left, you immediately exhaled a sigh of relief. He wasn’t there to check on you. He was there to see if you were a wreck or in shambles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Aizen ended up being classified as a traitor, you were one of the ones who was not surprised. At Rukia’s execution, you remembered the chaos that enthralled. Aizen’s “death.” Kaname’s betrayal. Gin’s participation in the matter. You remembered Matsumoto’s own look of devastation. It was all a whirlwind of events as Ichigo Kurosaki made his way to be a known individual. The Ryoka boy, per say. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A while later, things were starting to hit the fan, but, you knew that the main goal in apprehending Aizen was within sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your seated members eyed you, awaiting your orders. Some were itching to get involved in the battle, desperately awaiting the soon to come bloodshed. Others were anxious, worried that you would take a more direct approach to the battle instead of a low-key one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You kept a level gaze, making sure to make eye contact with each individual that would be accompanying you and the other captains. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want any survivors except for Aizen. Remember for him, this will be a capture, not kill. Do what you must with this information.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you arrived to the battle scene, you saw Toshiro attempt to attack Aizen in a blind rage and saw the desperate cries for him to hold back and refrain from attacking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You noticed a flash of blue from your peripheral sight and jumped back, pulling out your zanpakuto to defend yourself against him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re pretty cute.” His grin was almost feral-like as he raised his own sword to attempt another attack on you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smirked, “Right back atcha.” A moment later, he was impaled from behind and foward. Your sword was through his throat and your Lieutenant’s was through his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blood sprayed out onto you from the momentum and force and you both pulled your weapons from the body, letting it fall to the ground in a thud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wiped the remnants of the blood from your face before leaving the surrounding area to get rid of any other externalities. The sound of metal clashing against metal and the smell of blood enveloped your senses. After barking out orders to your Lieutenant, you changed the way you held your sword and turned to face Aizen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes were on him and you went in for an the attack. “Burn,” you commanded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On command, three dragons were in the sky, hovering over you and as they flapped their wings, a gust of overwhelming wind had blown Aizen back and taken him off guard. Your dragons opened their mouths, fire starting to build and it shot out in his direction.The fires engulfed Aizen and all surrounding buildings as you watched. You knew it wouldn’t kill him, you just needed to create an opening for Ichigo which he took as he came to attack him from above. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost on cue, you were struck and gasped as you started to fall, the adrenaline rush making you numb to the deep gash that formed in the crook of your neck and shoulder. Your dragons had rushed to catch your fall but one was sliced apart by Aizen. You grabbed onto one of the dragons for your footing and crouched on the. back of the dragon, making sure to keep your eyes from looking at his Shikai. As you were swept up, you leveled your sword at Aizen, meeting eyes with him momentarily before you felt someone grab you and shunpo you both away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your dragons continued to attack, assisting Ichigo in the battle. Each breath of fire causing damage that caused the air to become hazy and smoky. The once blue skies were now turning orange and red and your fellow Captains knew it was an advantage on their end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You landed in what looked like woods, far away from the battle and were immediately on guard, clenching your sword as you kicked the body off of you, throwing your sword directly at the figure with precision and intention of it landing into his or her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes widened as you saw him dodge the attack, the sword still slashed his upper arm, landing into the tree behind him. It was him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei paused momentarily, contemplating his words. He ignored the burning sensation of the wound as he stared at you. It was as if he was trying to capture an image of you to keep in his mind. 120 years did no justice to you, he concluded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your haori was drenched in blood from the wound that Aizen had inflicted on you. But, you couldn’t seem to notice the metallic scent of your own wound. It was like all sounds and senses were zoned out and it was just you two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You two stood in silence, unsure of what to say. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei stepped forward to you, opting on his better judgment to not say anything to you yet. In a few moments, he was standing in front of you, staring down at you with an apprehensive gaze. There was an overwhelming amount of emotions that kept circulating around his thoughts. He was scared if he said anything, you would disappear and it would all be some sick twisted dream. Maybe his Hollow playing tricks on him or maybe it was you and you wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He came to terms that 120 years was a long time, and the possibility of you finding solace and company in someone else was plausible. But, a part of him had hoped that you were still his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stared up at him, your eyes started to glisten as you swallowed the lump in your throat. Slowly reaching up with your good arm, you placed a palm on his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin. Your hand slowly moved down to his chin and then his neck, trying to remember what he used to feel like. You wanted to make sure it was him, not an illusion Aizen created. The indents of scars on his chest, you felt. Your hand stopped at his chest. “It’s you.” You whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei noticed your other arm going limp and heard the battle cries of the war raging behind you two. He finally placed his hand behind your head, smoothing down the stray strands of your hair. He gave you a brief once-over look again and took a deep breath. “We’ll talk later.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And in seconds, he was gone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut ahead, srry in advance lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei stared off into the distance. His hands were in his pockets as he thought. He couldn’t bear to look at you. He felt if he did, he’d lose himself to a wave of emotions. A hundred years of emotions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was reinstated back to his former position after the defeat of Aizen. You two had promised that you would eventually speak, however, neither had taken the initiative to start the conversation. It wasn’t like he was gone for a mission and came back, he was gone for a century and neither of you had made an effort to track or locate each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finding a new normal was odd for him. He couldn’t just erase those years and pretend like nothing happened. Like life just paused for a hundred years. It was weird to say the least. He came to terms you would need your own space to comprehend the situation. It was just being seated across from you at captain meetings were awkward, and mind you, he hadn’t had any sex for a hundred years. So his mind was fried. And absolutely, he was a man and men had needs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t make it easier that you got rid of your old uniform and in turn decided to don a a shihakusho that was similar to Soi Fon’s with the back being completely uncovered and you having no sleeves. The only difference was that the front of your uniform wasn’t a v-neck and was similar to a turtleneck. Luckily, your haori was similar in terms of everyone else’s and covered the skin that he had so long wished to see. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat at the table, looking anywhere but at Kensei as Yamamoto spoke. You felt the heat of his gaze travel over your form and opted on moving your chair so you wouldn’t have to look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The meeting couldn’t end any sooner and soon as he released you all, you sprung out of your seat and made a dash to the door. As you walked off, you turned a corner to head back to your barracks when you felt a hand on your wrist, that pulled you flush against a body you were only too familiar with. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You two were in a secluded area, and even if you weren’t, Kensei had no more fucks to give. He was almost tired of this voluntary avoidance and it eventually had hit him that he couldn’t care less if he didn’t know what he wanted to say to you because he knew what he wanted to do and it didn’t necessarily have to be any talking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held onto your wrist firmly, making sure you couldn’t pull away. He didn’t give you a moment to respond before his lips were on you. It was like he was a magnet to you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your lips were plush and as soft as he remembered, tasting faintly of mint that you were probably chewing on in the meeting. You returned the kiss and felt his grip relax on your wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved his hand to press against the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him as he pulled you both into a shaded area. Kensei needed you. He needed to feel you. To hear you. And he couldn’t wait a minute longer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lowered his head to pepper soft kisses on your neck. “I wanted to take you on the table,” he murmured, feeling chill bumps raise on your skin from his cool breath, “but then I figured I don’t want everyone to watch me fuck you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. There was an aching sensation in your gut from how good he was making you feel and you instinctively gripped onto his haori as he kept sucking on your neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped one of your cheeks, earning a slight gasp from you. He pulled away to look at you for a split second before he pushed you against the wall and caged you in with his arms. His lips found yours again and he pressed his tongue against yours while you were quick to untie the cloth that was holding his uniform together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that exact moment, it didn’t matter and you didn’t care if someone walked past. Your were too busy trying to feel him against and in you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei bit at the lobe of your ear. “I want to see you-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your ears perked up to laughter as footsteps became louder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei glanced towards the origination of the sound and then noticed a small alleyway. He tugged you into the alleyway, his wide frame took up majority of the space and you two were squished together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You glanced at the entrance of that alleyway and saw Ikkaku, Renji, and Hisagi sharing a drink, stopping right in front of that entrance to take a swig and open up a new bottle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I gotta shot with Matsumoto?” Ikkaku asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately after, there was a snort and then loud laughter with yelling afterwards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hisagi was howling with laughter, clutching his side. “That’s hilarious!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked up at Kensei who looked annoyed. His dick was hard against your thigh and you slowly pushed your hand down in between you two to start pumping his shaft. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei sighed, lolling his head back against the wall as you worked your hand on him. He watched you with hooded eyes, using his pointer finger and thumb to grip your sash and pull it apart. The bottom of your uniform slunk to the ground, and saw how slick your cunt was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was dripping down your thigh and he swallowed quickly. His ears were trained on the three, making sure that they couldn’t eventually hear or make sense of the sin that was about to take place. Grabbing your hips, he pushed you up against the wall, letting your legs wrap around his own waist as he positioned himself at your entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your pussy was throbbing and so wet for him. Your mouth parted into a throaty moan when he pressed his dick against you, softly slapping it a couple times on your clit before he entered you. You flung your arms around his neck as you bit down on his shoulder, trying to refrain from making the both of your presence known. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei gritted his teeth, his own grip tightening against your waist as he kept thrusting into you. The sound of your wetness and his dick entering your folds was absolutely blissful to him. He felt the slight sting of your bite mark on his shoulder and slammed harder into you, pulling out almost completely to see the cream that was now on his dick from you before he slammed himself back into you, making sure he was as deep as he could go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You held onto him as you moaned into his shoulder, your legs were wrapped tightly against him as he fucked you. You felt the wetness from your pussy start to trickle down your thigh as he pumped himself in you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei pressed his lips to your ear. “Say my name.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your mouth opened but only a moan could come out. You were a blabbering mess. “K-kens-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say it,” he murmured as he pounded into your pussy. He was picking up the momentum as his thrust were now long and deep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gasped as he created space to move his fingers to rub against your clit. “Kensei,” you moaned out, almost a little bit too loud for comfort. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked, “Again.” He saw your eyes clench shut as your mouth was parted so heavenly from how he stimulated your clit. He could feel himself growing close as your pussy clenched and unclenches itself around his dick and the sound of his balls slapping against you and his dick fucking your pussy that was so wet like water, just heavenly. “Look at me when you cum,” he ordered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You forced your eyes open, staring at him through your lashes as you moaned his name out again. “I’m gonna-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei smashed his lips against yours when you came, he knew that you wouldn’t be able to contain your moans. A few thrusts later, he let out a deep groan, cum shooting out from his dick into your pussy as he slowed to a still. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You two were still molded together as he panted against you. You felt him lean his forehead against yours and waited to see if the three were still there or if they were aware. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So yeah, I asked Rukia out and she slapped me!” Renji exclaimed, his words slurring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, good. They were all drunk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei reluctantly pulled himself from your body and damn, he was turned on to see the mixture of his and your cum leak out of your pussy and onto the ground. As if on instinct, he picked up your sash and pants to pull them up to your waist, retying it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You did the same with him, as he smoothed down some of the strands of your hair. Once done, you stood on your tip-toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded, and headed towards the entrance of the alleyway, stepping into the light. You continued to walk, not acknowledging Renji, Ikkaku, or Hisagi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three straightened up their posture as they saw you. “Good afternoon Taicho!” They simultaneously said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon later, Kensei followed behind you, and glanced at the three. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taicho!” Hisagi exclaimed surprised. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you all drunk?” He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” “Yes!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renji and Ikkaku glowered at Hisagi. “Snitch,” Renji murmured. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kensei didn’t respond and just left, probably to follow you so you two could go for a couple more rounds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments, Renji started to come to a realization. “Wait.. where did they come from?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hisagi shrugged, downing the bottle of sake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ikkaku blinked a couple of times.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Renji pursed his lips as he thought. Kensei’s hair was muffled and your hair was all over the place, too. That’s when it dawned on him and he felt his face get red and became a blubbering mess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The-He-She-came from,” he pointed at the alleyway, “and they-di-ohmygod-“ Renji couldn’t finish his sentence after Ikkaku wacked him with the bottle of sake to shut up. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There’s something nostalgic about trying to make up for lost time. A type of pain that lingers at each and every emotion. It’s not that the feeling of loneliness ever subsided anyways, you’ve just learned to live with it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Awkward conversations because neither of you are are sure on where to start. Neither wanting to go through the rabbit hole of explaining feelings or just... opening up anymore. The life you both lived barely allowed for anything remotely permanent, everyday is just another day to do a job with high risk and pray that nobody ends up dead. Yet, you both still took that other risk of falling in love with each other. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kensei was always the one who was self-aware. The one who realized his feelings for you long before he made a move and made every effort in shutting it down. His life was always a strict routine, until you quite literally made the first move on him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">You peek your head into his office, grinning when he acknowledges you without even a glance in your direction. “What ‘cha doing?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Working. Something you should be doing.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">His tone doesn’t deter you because you’re still standing in front of his desk with intrigue. He’s clearly occupied, or at least trying to be. You slam your palms on his desk, the chesire grin still donning your lips as his eyes dart up to look at you. Wide bronze hues that quickly narrow from startling him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He’s on the verge of berating you, you can practically tell from his jaw moving and the bob of his adam’s apple. How attractive. He doesn’t even need to do much for you to find the appeal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Can you help me with something?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Kensei inhales a deep breath before his jaw unclenches. “What?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Your grin never wavers. “My team needs some new people to spar with.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Those captivating bronze hues narrow again as he stares up at you from his seat. There’s a long period of silence, neither of you unblinking. A grin versus a glare that could kill until he finally relents. “Fine.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Your eyes widen momentarily. That was easy. “Wait, seriously?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“That’s why you came here, right? To annoy me until I say yes?” He asks dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">You nod slowly before you grin again and fling your arms around his neck, basically laying on top of his desk. “Thank you! You’re the best!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">You can feel his breath hitch against your neck as he uncrosses his arms. He’s unsure of what to do with his hands, at a loss for words when you pull away slightly. Lips merely centimeters away from each other as your gaze flies from his lips to his eyes. What’s the worst that could happen? Him push you away? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">You finally close the distance, practically melting when his hands hesitate on trying to find a place to rest on your body. It’s new. So new that both of you are curious and intrigued from this crossed boundary. You pull away slightly, lips grazing his when you break into another smile. “You like me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Kensei scoffs despite a small smile growing. “Get out of my office. I’ll send some guys over to spar with yours.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Okay, one more kiss?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He rolls his eyes and kisses you again as you smile giddily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It sent him spiraling. It’s not like he wanted to like you or be intrigued by you. It’s just you were so enamoring. He was so confused on how easy it was with you. How easy it was to love you. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">His insistence on getting work done would be your demise. You’re convinced. Especially since you had just came back from a mission and gave your team the rest of the day off to do whatever. Have some R&amp;R. Which Kensei found dumb at best. His words being, ‘why do they need to rest? That’s lazy’. Leave it to the captain of the ninth division to question your leadership. Hence, why you’re here, being ‘lazy’ while he’s signing off on some documents. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">The two of you are sitting in comfortable silence as he scribbles away. Kensei glances up at you momentarily, watching you thumb through a book leisurely. Pretending to read it. Pretending to look occupied even though you were bored. “I’m almost done.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">You turn to face him. “Almost?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He nods. “Almost.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">You huff and get out of your seat, walking over to him. You settle yourself into his lap, wrapping you arms around his neck as you press a lingering kiss on his cheek. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Kensei rests his chin on your shoulder, scrawling his signature while his other hand rests on the small of your back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Done, yet?” You hum against his ear, playing with the strands of his hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Kensei sighs fondly and scoots back before he kisses you. “You’re so needy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“I missed you.” You whisper cheekily, grinning when he smiles and kisses you again. “I’ll always miss you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His bronze hues that are scanning every visual aspect of you that he can see, almost as if he’s committing you to memory. </span>
  <span class="s2">It makes you wonder if there’s something he’s not telling you. You’re not daft by any means, and when his gaze finally meets yours again, his breath hitches as if he’s just been caught. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What?” His voice doesn’t betray a thing. A good Visored. A great Shinigami. An even better captain. The one you’ve always looked up to and tried your damn hardest to one-up. You’re appraising him as you lean back into your seat, very un-captain like but, it never mattered to you how your appearance was in front of him. Perspective that’s enlightened because he was always going to be the one that was feared and respected. People would lie for him. Quite literally die for him. Which means this secret is more than just something small. What is he hiding? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You shake your head and rest your arm on the table, turning your hand for him to interlace his fingers with yours. “Just missed you.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There’s a slow blush that creeps up his neck as he mumbles that he missed you, too. Emotions were always hard to share for him and maybe his own conflict would eat at him until he finally spills the secrets he’s holding from you. Besides, you’re patient. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>